Fairy tails newest student
by Pink.toysoldier
Summary: When Lucy finds out her mom is sending her to a school Lucy freaks! Not only has she never been to a school before, she never really had friends before... Let alone a boyfriend? GraLu and NaLu. Mostly GraLu. Will be lemon and lime later ;)


Lucy Heartfilia walked along a ledge right beside the water. It was pretty dark she was headed home from an exciting out on the town. Lucy put her left foot out and balanced on the edge.

"Don't fall Lucy!" One of the boatman called on a passing boat.

"Be careful." Another one added.

Lucy brushed them off. People were always like that... Looking after her. Everyone was, it really bothered Lucy. Couldn't have faith in her. Lucy walked she waited for were her driver was supposed to pick her up. Just then a black sleek limo drove up near her and, a sturdy looking man in a black suite with shades on walked up to the back door and, opened it for Lucy. Lucy nodded her head as to say thank you and got in the limo.

"So Lucy how was your day?" Her limo driver tried to make friendly conversation with her.

She smiled. "It was good I can't wait till tomorrow and do the same thing shop, shop, shop!"

Lucy's limo driver turned around and gave Lucy a small nervous smile. "Your mother didn't tell you Lucy?"

Lucy looked at him in confusion. "Tell me what?" She asked all the sudden. this intrigued her. Lucys beautiful brown eyes looking at him with confusion and, well sadness.

He sighed. "Lucy you're going to school tomorrow."

You could've heard her scream all the way outside Mongolia. Her limo driver tried to calm her down the rest of the way to the Heartfillia estate but she didn't budge.

"HOW COULD SHE DO THIS TO ME?!" Lucy exclaimed throwing her nice slender arms in the air, "WE'RE ALREADY RICH ENOUGH" she added crossing her arms over her big chest.

"Lucy were here have a good night and, oh please go easy on your mother she thinks it's for the best." Lucy's limo driver stated as, Lucy climbed out of the limo, she slammed the door. He always is looking out for me, everyone is! Just because I'm poor little Lucy who's father died. I'm all grown up practically. why go to school for senior year? Lucy sighed and took a deep breath; before opening the big mansion doors to the Heartfillia estate.

"Mom I'm home!" Lucy chimed in her sweetest voice. Lucy's mom came skipping down the stairs as if she had something good to say to Lucy. 'Yeah right...' Lucy thought hugging her mom tightly.

"Honey I asked the chef to prepare your favorite!" Lucy's mom Layla beamed directing Lucy through the, huge mansion to the dinning room."it's yogurt and fondue!"

Lucy stiffened but smiled sweetly her mom. They both sat down at the beautiful dinning table that probably cost Lucy's mom thousands. "M-"

Layla laughed. "Carlos told you didn't he?" The food was being set out on the table and Layla dismissed the chef, "honey I want you to go to school for a reason you need to be social." Layla's smile was genuine.

"Mom I'm already well socialized though." Lucy said simply digging into her Greek yogurt. What a dinner she thought.

Layla smiled and dipped a piece of French bread in the cheese fondue. "Not with my co-workers children honey they're stuck up snobs." As soon as she finished that sentence she popped the piece of bread in her mouth. "Go on to bed Luce it's pretty late."

Lucy smiled at her mother and said good night. She walked up the big stair up into her bedroom. It was a lavender her favorite color though, she didn't like the smell of lavender she loved the color. Lucy smiled and flopped down on her queen bed. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and put on some k-pop. Bigbang was her favorite boy band she sighed and fell asleep.

Lucy woke up to the sound of her alarm o'clock that she didn't set. She sighed and remembered that she had to go to school today. She looked on her calendar and, it said first day of fairy tail academy! On September 7th Monday. That was today. Lucy sighed and, hauled her ass to her bathroom. It was huge like her bedroom there was a walk in shower which she slowly got in.

An hour later, Lucy walked out of the limo. The school was alright it wasn't huge like the Heartfilia estate but, it was big. Lucy noticed people awing her as she walked across the field to the academy. 'Wow she's so hot' Lucy heard one of the many boys in football uniforms. 'Thats the Lucy Heartfilia' one of the cheerleaders with brown short hair exclaimed. Lucy ignored it all so apparently she's famous at this school, Lucy could get used to this. Lucy strutted into the girls bathroom.

'Thank god no one was in here to stalk me or something' Lucy giggled at that thought. And looked at her uniform. It was a white blouse with, a green and blue tie for the school colors. Her black skirt was short because she rode it up. She didn't know if you were aloud to do that but, she did it anyway. Her blond hair in loose curls went down to her waist. She's glad she decided to grow out her hair. Satisfied she walked out of the girls bathroom and took out her schedule. Room 2-A she slowly made her way down the hall.

Lucy opened the light brown oak door to room 2-A. She smiled and walked in maybe her mom was right maybe going to fairy tail wasn't going to suck or, she would be completely wrong.

-GRAY-

Gray watched as the hot blond girl made herself through the classroom. Wow gray thought, so fucking hot those big tits... Gray didn't realized his staring was noticeable.

"Yeah right, like she would fuck you Gray." Sting snickered, looking back at a blushing Gray.

"Blondes aren't my type." Gray said blushing harder and looking away.

The blonde went up to the teacher who was sitting in, a chair behind a dark oak desk. They exchanged a few words and, she headed over to the empty seat beside non other then Natsu, who was sitting behind Gray.

"Hey! I'm Natsu!" Gray heard his pink haired friend say in a very excited voice.

"I'm Lucy nice to meet you, Natsu." the big titted girl said her chair making a noise when she pulled it out.

For the rest of the class Gray has overheard Natsu and Lucy's conversation 'wow they're really hitting it off.' He thought scribbling down some notes that their teacher Laxus put on the board. A twinge of jealously struck through him. I guess I have competition.

-LUCY-

"Hey Lucy want to hang out at lunch, with me and my friends?" Lucy looked at him, he had the biggest smile on his face.

Lucy returned the smile. "Sure."

"Okay class," Laxus said standing up "read chapters one to two tonight and have a good lunch." He waved his hand to dismiss the class.

Lucy got up and gathered her things. Natsu grabbed her wrist. "C'mon lets go Luce!" He laughed and directed her towards the cafeteria were there were lots of students sitting down. He let go of her when they reached a table with, five people at it.

"Hey guys, this is Lucy!" Natsu said sitting down.

"Hey." I said kind of nervously. Everyone was looking at me with huge smiles on their faces.

"I'm Ezra," A beautiful girl with long red hair said smiling. Ezra took her hand out and, Lucy shook it, "nice to meet you Lucy."

Lucy smiled the other introduced themselves to her, she met a girl named Levy with short blue hair that said, she knew her and Lucy would be great friends.

"Lucy Heartfilia, as in Layla Heartfillia?" Ezra asked her eyes bulging out of her head, like she should've known.

Lucky nervously laughed. "Y-yeah."

"Hey Popsicle." Natsu said to a guy with raven hair and crystal blue eyes. Changing the subject.

"Fuck-brain whats up?" The guy said, sitting next to the guy named Gajeel.

"Hey Gray, have you met Lucy yet?" Ezra said breaking the tension.

Gray suddenly looked up blushing. "Uh no, hey Lucy I'm Gray" Lucy bent over the table to shake his outstretched hand. Lucy seen that he was looking down her shirt and giggled. This was going to be an interesting year.


End file.
